My Cage
by L-E-V-0113
Summary: Lucy's family was attacked and killed when she was little. She was captured and brought to a old building. Now living in a dungeon for 10 years and never seeing the sun she starts to give up hope that t she will be freed from her torture. But what happens when a certain pink haired boy comes to her rescue? My first fanfic. Flames accepted! T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail-**

**Chapter 1: Prolog **

Dark. Cold. Wet. Quite. My cell. My cell is my space. The only thing I have that I can call mine. 'My family' was killed in front of me. My home was burned to the ground and my memory was tampered. I have nothing of my past. They let me keep the part of only pain and loss. They want me to suffer.

I'm held prisoner in a dungeon of a building. Chained to the wall like an animal. They make me starve to the point of near death then feed me enough just to stay alive. I wish I would just die. I'm poked and prodded. I'm the only one left alive here. I know that because I share my cell… with the dead bodies.

Once a day I'm shoved in a room with no lights. If I make it to the other end they won't beat me. But if I don't the room is full of torture devices. Once the torture is done they put my half dead body back in my cell or cage as I like to call it. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Freedom

I slowly open my eyes like it makes any difference. I lived my life in the dark. My cell is in the lowest level of the building. I haven't seen the sun in years. I don't know how much time has passed. How old am I? What year is it? What is the outside like? So many questions with no answers. My biggest one. Where is my hero?

I can't escape this place. I tried once but I wasn't alone. I had my friends. Thank god that bastard Kotaru didn't catch them.

_Flashback~_

_ "Lu-Chan… Lu-Chan….Lu-Chan! Wake up!" Someone whisper yelled. I open my eyes to see my lovely blue haired friend. Levy._

_ "Yes Levy-Chan?" _

_ "Don't you remember Lucy-nee Chan? We're breaking out today." Little Wendy said._

_ "That's right!" I saw levy get up and walk over to the corner of the room and reach down. She came back with a sharp rock and some broken glass. Me, Wendy, Cana and Charle took a piece leaving the rock and a piece of glass for levy. _

_ "On the count of 3 ok?" Everyone nodded."1…2…3!" Levy picked the lock and we ran out of the dungeon door and to the nearest staircase. Adrenaline started to kick in and I felt alive for once. A tiny bit of hope crept up in my chest. Maybe I will be free._

_ We made it to the top level or ground level of the building. Outside was so close. The exit grew bigger and bigger. I could almost feel the sun. Then I heard footsteps. I could tell the others did too. I decided that I was going to do everything in my power to get them out._

_ "No matter what happens just keep running ok!" I told all of them._

_ "But Lu-Chan…"_

_ "Keep running levy. No matter what happens. That goes for all of you." Tears made their way into the corners of every one's eyes. The pain in my chest hurt from our unspoken goodbyes. They all nodded. Good. I turned to look around and six huge guards were on our tail. _

_ I turned around and ran towards then hoping it would give the others enough time to escape. Goodbye every one. In the back ground I heard levy scream when she saw what I did._

_ "Run!" That was the last thing I said to them._

_ The last thing I saw was them running out into the woods before the doors close. I hope they make it._

_Flash back end~_

I'm not going to sit here anymore. There is no prince. No savior. I'm on my own. I have to get out. I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself. I'm stuck in the past. I need to move to the future. I am no Cinderella or snow white. And I am sure as hell no Rapunzel.

I go to 'The Corner' and grab another one of levy's sharpened stones. It's been sitting in the corner for so long. I was too petrified to touch it. With their escape came my pain. I want to get out. Do I have the guts to do it? Can I take the torture if I fail? I'm leaving tonight!

A wait till I think it's night. The hours of the day all blend in together. Minuets turning into hours, hours to days, days to months, months to year. Who gives a damn? I'm only gonna live once. I don't want to spend my life here.

When I fell like the time is right I get my stone and pick the lock. Instead of the quick way like last time I'm going to be stealthy. I maneuver my way to the big doors I push them open and bolt. The air is so fresh and the breeze feels good on my skin.

Then I hear it it's like an explosion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes bolt open. What was that? Bam! The cell starts to rattle and break apart. Then the most amazing thing happens. I feel the sun. A voice breaks the utter chaos.

"Lu-Chan? Is that you?"

"Levy-Chan?"

"Oh Lu-Chan!" Levy pulls me into a bone breaking hug.

"Oi! Levy don't break her!" A guy with pink hair says.

"Oh Natsu I'm not going to break her."

"Well come on then! Master is waitn' for us at the bottom of the mountain!"

"Coming! Come on Lu-Chan!"

Tear spring in the corner of my eyes. I'm free, finally.

Kotaru that bastard.

A cliff hanger… Sorry guys I gotta think of what to write. I have soooo much I want to add I have to think of how I want to do it. Any way because I'm a new author and everything and you love me your gonna hit the review button and tell me I did an awesome job right all you gotta do is follow the arrow.

/

\

/

\

v


	3. Blast of the past!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't know I was going to be that good. Because I got sooo many nice reviews here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**This takes place before the last chapter I tried to get a mix on the different characters. The next chapter Is going to be a mix with the first interaction of the future team Natsu!**

**I do not own fairy tale! **

**Chapter 3**

**Levy's P.O.V:**

The guild is like normal, rowdy and loud. Not too long until Natsu and Grey start a fight then the whole guild will join in. I thought. I watch as Natsu and Grey start to fight until master comes out of his office and says he has a mission for the whole guild. Everyone stops instantly.

He has our undivided attention.

"I have a request from harem town. The kids and women from the town have been disappearing and they want all of us to go help." The end of his speech was followed with cheers of…

"Yeah!" or "Let's do it!" and one special line from our very own pink haired idiot Natsu "I'm all fired up!"

Wendy, Cana, and I looked at each other. We're going to that place…Lu-Chan are you still alive? Are you still suffering? Will you forgive us for what we did to you Lu-Chan? We had fun while you suffered. We laughed while you cried. We won while you lost. Lu-Chan are you in pain?

**Wendy's P.O.V:**

Lucy-Nee Chan are you still alive? I want to see you again Lucy-Nee Chan. Maybe just maybe we can see each other again. Maybe we can save you this time.

**Cana P.O.V:**

Lucy…

**Lucy P.O.V:**

Not this room again. Why am I here? What did I do wrong this time? It's the… dark room. The torture room. Not again.

"Nee Lucy? You didn't get to the other side? Oh well then let's have some fun!" a voice said from the depths of the dark room.

"This is no fun!" I screeched trying to hold back the tears. What will it be this time? Last time they put me in a bathtub full of water and then electrocuted me. And the time before that the put me in a dirt pit for a week. And before that they… they… raped me.

"Come now Lucy. I have a nice little whip here. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His high pitched laughter filled the room. The dark echo bouncing off the walls and rebounding back into the room. A hand grabbed me and chained me to the wall. Then the crack of a whip in the background. My personal hell was about to begin. Either god hated me or the devil loved me.

One flick of the wrist and the whip hit me on the small of my back. The rags I call close not doing anything to protect me. The skin on back was removed instantly the sickly sweet smell of blood in the air and immediate pain. I bit my lip to hold back a scream. Tears prick my eyes and my knees turned to jelly.

The Torture session went on for about an hour and my back was completely raw. They dragged my bloody body back to my cell. Right before I left Kotaru said

"Until next time my dear!"

"Bastard," I said under my breath. I remembered a little of my past bits and pieces returned to me here and there. My latest one was a younger me I was maybe 5 at the time? I was in a field of flowers with my mother her face was blurry but I felt at ease and peaceful. My mind was completely blank.

Sometime during My day dream I fell asleep thinking of Levy, and the others. My first, Last and only friends. All I need is my hero. Where is my prince? My palace? Don't I get a happy ending? Am I supposed to be alone for the rest of my life? Am I meant to suffer? Why was I born? When will the torture end?

** Hi guys I hope you like this chapter I'm trying to make them longer but you guys want me to upload a lot so I might just do a lot of short stories. The inspiration hit when I was at lunch today! Yeah my friend is getting bullied at school and the little bitches won't leave her alone. She's new and keeps getting made fun of. I told her if they keep doing it Ima put them in their place. So if that happens I might not be uploading in a while so. Let's see what happens! I want to give a special shout out to the people who gave me great reviews so thanks…**

** LucyHanna111, dang29regacho, BJ-Chan, GoldenRoseTanya, and the Best review CupcakeGirl633. Keep reviewing Guys. Till next time!**


	4. Time for the twist!

**Ok so this chapter is all about kotaru! You guys want to know who he is so this is Lucy's story on her….you'll find out when you read….Kotaru. This starts from when Lucy's parents were killed to her time in the cell to when and who she met while she was there and what kinds of torture they put her through. It's also a chapter with lots of Nalu fluff so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Once we got back to the guild they call fairy tail Levy made me tell her what happened. When I told her I wanted to do it in private she insisted I tell her now. So I started from the beginning. The very start of my story. Or at least from what I can remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and my sister's Abby she's 13 years old and Luna who's 1 year old were playing hide and seek. Abby and Luna were up stairs in the nursery and me who's 6 years old is hiding in the closet down stair by the kitchen. I kept the door cracked to look out of. Mistake number one. The kitchen wall came down and through it a dark figure. Weapons in each hand one hand held a gun and the other a knife. My father jumped in front of my mother. I sat quietly in the closet not knowing what to do. The figure brings the gun up and 17 shots fire out of it each hitting my father in different places. I saw it that after each shot red was oozing out of small holes and slowly making a big puddle of blood.

The figure then walks over to my mother. Grabs her by her hair and holds her against the wall. She screams "what do you want with us?"

"I want you and your family dead"

"I won't let you kill them."

"you won't stop me." My mother meets my eyes and mouths the words I love you. Please forgive us. The figure takes the knife up to her throat. In one swift move and an ear shattering scream my mother lies dead on the ground next to my father contributing to the growing puddle.

The figure disappears right in front of my eyes. Then a scream from upstairs in the nursery. Tears running down my face and a pain in my chest I open the door of the closet and run. Up the stairs open the door and see a knife in a baby's throat and blood splattered against the wall. Another puddle of blood accumulating on the floor. Abby pulls a knife out of know where and throws it at the man. The knife connects with the upper part of his shoulder and takes a big chunk of skin out. The man fires another bullet. I can see it like it's in slow motion. The bullet connecting with my sister's heart and making its way out the other side of her body killing her instantly. Or so I thought.

The man left vanishing into thin air and leaving me alone in this cold heartless word what am I supposed to do now. Abby who I thought to be dead said something but it's muffled by the blood coming out of her mouth. I get closer. She whispers in my ear.

"You are going to have a rough road ahead of you now." She makes this weird coughing noise and tons of blood comes rush out of her mouth and the wound. "Remember everyone in this family loves you. I promise we'll watch you from heaven. Goodbye Lucy. I love you Luce."

I saw the life leave her eyes and knew she was gone. I vowed I would get revenge that day.

Time skip~

It was 4 years after the death of my family and I found a lead to who killed them.I went from town to town. City to city. Place to place. And I finally found the place. I made sure the knife I had was hidden before I knocked on the door.

I wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. When the door opened a familiar face appeared. The face of my uncle. My uncle Kotaru.

"Oh Lucy come in come in!" he said in a sing song voice.

After that it all went black. I remember nothing until I woke up in the 'Dark Room'. I was in chains that attached to the wall. My feet were tied together and my waist was in another metal band that attached to the wall. The cool stone up against the thin fabric of my shirt made me shiver.

When Kotaru walked back he had a helmet in his hand and he placed it on my head. It was unbelievably heavy and there were wires that came out of it. He took the wires and taped them to my arms. Then he plugged something into the side of the helmet. Once he did that he grabbed a remote from the side table in the corner of the room.

He pushed the button on the remote and the helmet glowed for a second until and undesirable pain made its way through my body. It felt like my whole body was on fire. He kept turning a nob on the remote and the pain got worse with each level. By the 5 time he pushed the button I had blacked out. My world had never been the same since then.

Time skip~

It had been two years since the day in that one room. Many people have passed through here. I made many friend but the never lasted a day. They couldn't handle the torture. They either died when they went in or came back crazy and committed suicide.

No matter how hard I try I can't remember what happened in the past. I only remember the death of my loved ones. Day after day I catch myself talking to no one then I start to talk to myself. My mind making an imaginary friend to talk to. I was different. I was not Lucy.

** This is where I end it today! Hope you like the twist. I bet none of you expected Kotaru to be Lucy's uncle. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try to update soon but I have exams soooo. IDK. Till next time!**


End file.
